


Quit Whining And Don't Move

by valleniel



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Friendship, My Scott is a Scot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valleniel/pseuds/valleniel
Summary: One-shot based on a dialogue prompt “Quit whining.”. It’s set just a few weeks before Archon was defeated. The Tempest landed on Eos, where the squad wanted to do some combat training. SAM ran last-minute disgnostics of Scott’s jump-jet and found out that it needed to be re-calibrated due to a minor damage it sustained in combat during the last mission. However, the calibration took longer than expected, and Scott was not the most patient guy in Heleus.





	Quit Whining And Don't Move

“Are ye about done?” Scott said in a bored voice. He had been standing in one position without moving for what felt like hours now, while Gil was working on his jump-jet, and he was getting really annoyed, to say the least. It was kind of okay for the first few minutes - Scott was playing with Gil’s tools, flying them across the cargo hold with his biotics, trying to throw them into a small box on the other side of the room. It was an entertaining game and Scott genuinely had a good time until Gil needed one of those special screwdrivers Scott successfully put into the said box, and it was now lying on the bottom. Gil was not amused when he had to walk all the way there to retrieve it and he was not afraid to tell Scott what exactly he thought about it. After that, anytime Scott only just touched the tools, Gil smacked his hand away and threatened to chop it off next time. Scott found it rather impolite.

“Patience is a virtue, you know?” said Gil, and Scott did not even need to see his face to know he was rolling his eyes.

_Yeah, patience._  It was an easy thing for Gil to say - he was not the one who was standing here in a full armour like an idiot when the rest of the team was already out and training.

“I’m bored.” Scott let out a loud sigh, very much dramatic and overdone, and he stretched his legs. “Couldn’t ye calibrate it  _before_ I put it on me back?”

“It wouldn’t needed any calibration at all if you did not charge everything like a madman,” said Gil, “now quit whining and don’t move, or I’ll punish you.”

“Punish me? But ye’ve got no authority. I’m yer boss,” Scott said in a mock authoritative voice, the one that he had reserved specially for Gil, whenever the latter was teasing him, or calling him “boss” jokingly. It was the game they played since the moment they met and they both enjoyed it a great deal.

Gil responded exactly like Scott expected - he scoffed.

“No, you’re not, you big baby. Stop moving!” he said loudly, because Scott just raised his left hand to scratch his nose. Honestly, this one was not Scott’s fault at all - his nose was itching so bad, it was driving him mad. What else he could do? It was a reflex.

Gil, however, apparently could not care less about Scott’s reflexes or his itchy nose, especially when he was working on such a delicate device like a jump-jet, because he poked Scott gently with the screwdriver as a warning.  Scott stopped the movement and let his hand fall down to the side of his body, but he groaned a little in disapproval.

“How long till it’s done?” he asked. His patience was really running low at this point. He was a biotic, goddammit, he did not even need the stupid thing. Seriously, there was no reason for him to have a jump-jet, apart from it being a safeguard if his biotics fail him, which really should not happen during a simple training. They were wasting precious time, that was sure.

“The more you whine, the longer it’s gonna take,” Gil said simply and his voice sounded too much like a teacher talking to a second grader for Scott’s liking.

“I‘m just askin’. I did not expect to spend the whole damn day havin’ me jump-jet re-calibrated.” Scott flung up his arms in irritation and he sighed again. “I’m bored.”

“Okay, that’s it,” Gil exclaimed and, before Scott could react in any way, Gil flicked his ear.

“Oooohh!” Scott immediately put his hand over his ear and swiftly turned to Gil.

“Oooohh!” he repeated, stroking his earlobe with his fingers.

_Goddammit, it hurt._

“From now on, I’m going to do this anytime you move,” Gil held his thumb and middle-finger together joined in a shape of “O”, ready for another flick, mischievous smirk on his face. He clearly enjoyed it very much, which was not a good sign.

For Scott, that is.

Scott opened his mouth to argue with him, maybe promise him revenge, too, but Gil stopped him with a single wave of his hand.

“Turn around and be a good boy, Pathfinder, so I can finally finish this damn calibration,” he said, grabbing both of Scott’s shoulders firmly and forcing Scott to turn his back to him again. “Just a few more minutes.”

“You’ve been at it for so fuckin’ long,” Scott said, greatly annoyed. He was bored witless, that ear flick was injustice he definitely did not deserve, and he was missing his training.  Bottom line, everything was very unfair and he absolutely told Gil all of that, putting most of the emphasis on the part about the ear flicking. However, Gil was not touched at all.

“It’s been like 15 minutes, you cry baby, I’m pretty sure the others have barely started,” he said, chuckling softly. “Gee, do you ever stop whining?”

“I’m not whinin’,”Scott protested wryly. He was a bit disappointed Gil could not see his expression at the moment, because he would deliver him the best frown he had ever done. “It’s not whinin’ if it’s the truth.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Pathfinder.”

There was a short moment of silence between them, disturbed only by the sounds of metal rattling against metal as Gil was looking for the tools he needed in his toolbox. Scott stared at the wall in front of him. There was a dark scratch on it, right next to the door frame. He wondered how it got there - did his crew scratched the wall when they were moving stuff around, or someone else did before the departure to  Andromeda? He’s gonna have to ask Vetra, and tell someone on the Nexus to fix it before Kallo sees it.

“We are nearly done,” Gil announced, disrupting Scott’s line of thought. “Here, let me just do the quick test. Be ready.”

Gil activated his omni-tool and moved to Scott’s side. The orange screen flickered and the holographic device appeared on his left arm. He clicked it a few times, and Scott heard a familiar sound of the jets on his back being activated. The jump-jet raised him a few inches above the floor, and he hovered in the air for a second before landing softly on his feet again.

“All right, you’re ready to go,” Gil said, a satisfied smirk slowly appearing on his face. “It was not so bad after all, was it?” he added and patted Scott’s shoulder.

“Ye almost separated me ear,” Scott said as he stroked his ear again with his fingers. “And threatened to chop me hand off.”

Gil gasped loudly. “I would never do this to our leader, our boss, our Pathfinder, our hero-”

“I get it.”

“-our hope, our saviour, our-”

“Okay, I’m leavin’.” Scott quickly collected his pistol from the table and, without even putting it into a holder on his belt, he turned on his heel and hurried to the ramp as fast as he could. Better get out of here before Gil starts singing the _Pathfinder’s song_ , which was the song Gil and Liam wrote one night a few weeks ago when they were all particularly drunk. Its single purpose was to make fun of Scott, focusing especially on his height and general dorkiness, as they often called it. Scott himself, however, found the lyrics hilarious, and he usually did not mind the others singing it (Vetra occasionally joined in, so did Jaal). Although the song was mocking him, it was in the most playful way, and growing up with Sara had made him very used to things like that, immune even. The problem was, Gil adopted this habit of singing it in a silly high-pitched voice, whenever he wanted to torture Scott, being very well aware that it was annoying as hell, and it literally sounded like thousands nails scratching a chalkboard. Just thinking about it was giving Scott goose bumps and obviously not the pleasant kind.

He was already outside, when the loud :” _Oi!_ ” came behind him from the inside of the ship. He glanced over his shoulder. Gil was standing on the ramp with his arms crossed over his chest, both eyebrows raised. Fortunately, he did not look like he was going to sing, though.  _Thank god_.

“Didn’t you forget something?” he said. Scott looked down on his armour, but it seemed everything was at its place, and he was holding his pistol in his hand.

“No?” He looked up at Gil again, slightly confused. Gil’s eyebrows went even further up on his forehead, but when he spoke again, it was in a very amused voice.

“What do we say to the engineer when he fixes our equipment?”

_Oh, that!_  Scott laughed and bowed deeply.  

“The Pathfinder thanks ye for yer service, mister Brodie. See ye later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is the first fic I’ve ever written in English and it’s also the very first piece of my writing I’ve ever shared with anyone. *nervous laughter*


End file.
